Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-72.182.194.244-20171202210515
I love Keefe so much, he's funny, awesome, serious, and handsome - someone Sophie needs. But to be honest the type of guy that I like would most likely resemble Fitz. I think it's sweet how he cooks for the girl he likes and is always watching out for her, though when he's mad - it's scary. I like his character design, and I prefer dark hair instead of blonde and the fact that he takes a leadership role in the book. Does this mean I ship Sofitz? NO, in fact I never shipped Sophie with Fitz in the book because I saw so many similar characters like him being shipped with the main character that I got tired of it. When I first read the moment Sophie met Keefe, I thought that Keefe would not be the guy that Sophie would date because he looked to be the funny side character who would be her handsome friend, he barely appeared in the 1st book, Sophie had a mega crush on Fitz, Fitzphie looked to be the possible choice, and the fact that Biana had a crush on Keefe. The first person I originally shipped Sophie with was Dex because in the 1st book was where he appeared the most and the fact that he cared for Sophie a lot more than Fitz did showed how much compassion he had. I sometimes don't agree with having a character be shipped with the first person they like. For example, Harry Potter, he ended up falling in love with Ron's sister despite she not being Harry's first love. Which is why I love the fact that Keefe exists, he and Sophie go together so well. They both are able to understand eachother at levels that no one else has reached, like what Mr.Forkle said in Lodestar, and they are also able to not hate the other no matter what they do. Sure, one of them would be mad or disappointed, but never hate and the they are able to calm the other down from doing anything rash. Such as the time when Sophie predict Keefe going to Ravagog to get the cure for the gnomes because she knew to much about him and stopped him. And like the other way around when Sophie was about to inflict on King Dimitar, Keefe was able to stop her by sending calm waves of emotions that looked to be the color of his eyes. I want to be certain that I know what Fitz thinks, but I don't always exactly know. I don't know how he feels towards Sophie, I don't know much about what he does at home, I don't know what he does at school when he's doing work; there are things that I still don't know about him. I'm able to understand Keefe because I was able to see how his life works when Keefe parents shows up, what he does at school (getting detentions), how his home is when Sophie went with Keefe, looking trough his past memories, and seeing his actual emotions. I know a lot about Keefe because Sophie knows a lot about Keefe since we do look from her perspective, though the only thing that Sophie doesn't know is that Keefe has a crush on her, please realize it Sophie. I'm just hoping how well the next book will be like.